


Something borrowed, something green

by DaniaVento



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniaVento/pseuds/DaniaVento
Summary: here my Thorki secret santa gift for the lovelt Tila or @flowerillusion! i choose to use her dom/sub + lingerie suggestion!if you like my art please check my twitter:https://twitter.com/DaniaVentoto find more Nsfw and general thorki contenent.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Something borrowed, something green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tila/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/PNMXmXS)


End file.
